ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episode 9
Return (Released December 2, 2008) Yuuko has returned to school and is wearing her long dress and white gloves to hide her injuries. Nagi confronts Yuuko in the hallway and demands to know where Yuu has gone. He is still missing from school and no one has seen him. Yuuko claims that she does not know Yuu's whereabouts. Nagi points they were both absent at the same time, which makes Nagi suspicious. She warns Yuuko that if she ever makes Yuu unhappy, that she will feel Nagi's wrath. Yuu is now alone in the small apartment. Yuuko is gone. He reflects on Yuuko's past and how Yuuko wanted to share her pain with him as revenge for his letting her go in the orphanage. Using his memory he draws a loving sketch of Yuuko in his sketchbook. Meanwhile, Yuuko pulls out the stabbing knife and debates whether to use it on herself. Yuuko returns home. Her brother Akira angrily shoves her up against a wall and begins to beat her again. Suddenly Yuu appears and challenges him. Akira turns and smugly compares himself to him, pointing out they both lost their sisters and therefore they are the same. Yuu rejects the comparison. Akira then beats and kicks Yuu repeatedly, while Yuuko pulls out her knife and tries to decide what to do with it. During the beating Yuu drops his sketchbook. Akira stops and picks up the sketchbook and he sees Yuu's exquisite and loving drawing of Yuuko. His mind snaps. He runs into his studio and starts a fire with his cigarette. He sits alone, staring at all of his own failed drawings of his own dead sister, as he burns himself alive. Yuu tries to drag Akira out of the inferno but Yuuko holds him back with both arms. He relents and they watch the fire burn. The burning scene is quite long (several minutes) with no dialog. On the soundtrack a sad variation of Ebullient Future plays in a minor key. Back in the present time, Kuze is alone in his townhome brooding about his fatal illness. Symbolic images of a swinging metronome show his life ticking away. Mizuki sits alone in the abandoned train station and humms A Moon Filled Sky to herself. She remembers the lyrics that Yuuko had taught her as a young child 12 years prior (''Melodies'' episode 10) and she sings them. Chihiro arrives and gives Mizuki the secret key to the school rooftop. Then Kei arrives and gives her a second identical key. Mizuki holds both keys in her hands and ponders them. Kuze's alarm rings to remind him to take his pills. He decides to throw the pills down the drain, but he cannot go through with it. He still wants to live. After the End Credits Mizuki brings a bouquet of flowers to the church in memory of Yuuko. She sees Yuu there. He is curious and asks who the bouquet is in memory of. She replies, "Not anyone that you would remember." Yuu is startled, and a hint is shown that he possibly recognizes that Mizuki is in fact Miki from twelve years ago. Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2